Isla Matanceros
Isla Nublar (4 star island reward)}} Isla Matanceros is the second largest island in Las Cinco Muertes, located north of Isla Muerta. Benefiting from calm weather conditions and a pleasant climate, Matanceros is the first Jurassic World island operation.https://www.jurassicworldevolution.com/the-islands#the-islands Jurassic World Evolution: The Islands Progressing through Isla Matanceros will unlock access to Isla Muerta at three stars, the Isla Nublar sandbox at four stars, and Dig Team Bravo in the Research Center at five stars. __TOC__ InGen Database Description Isla Matanceros Isla Matanceros is the northernmost island in the Five Deaths (Las Cinco Muertes) island chain. No known InGen operations occurred on any of these islands, other than Isla Sorna. It is known for its steep mountain ranges and lush tropical forest. The weather is calmer here compared to the other islands. History In the 1980s, the islands of the Muertes Archipelago, including Isla Matanceros, were purchased from the Costa Rican government by InGen, in a 99-year lease which also covered Isla Nublar to the east.Dinosaur Protection Group - Reports. Retrieved from http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/reports.html Although InGen was not known to operate a facility on Matanceros, Costa Rican fishermen were apprehensive about each of the Five Deaths.Wikipedia:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Overview In Jurassic World Evolution, Isla Matanceros functions as a tutorial island, where players begin their journey across the Five Deaths, learning the basics of both park and dinosaur management. Located next to the coast, and nestled next to a mountain range, the buildable area on Matanceros is limited in comparison to many of the later islands, though still provides a great deal of space to build enclosures for dinosaurs and facilities for guests. As with the other islands, the topography of Isla Matanceros presents a challenge to the power, with large mountains obstructing the buildable area. When players first arrive on Matanceros, the Hammond Foundation have already created a single enclosure, a monorail station and numerous administrative and research buildings. With these in place, players are instructed by Cabot Finch to construct a Hammond Creation Lab on the side of the prebuilt enclosure, from which the first of many future dinosaurs will be released. Unlocks Divisions , unlocked via Science progression on Isla Matanceros.]] '', unlocked via Entertainment progression on Isla Matanceros.]] , unlocked via Security progression on Isla Matanceros.]] Dinosaurs '']] '', included in the ''Carnivore Dinosaur Pack]] * Ceratosaurus — Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Crichtonsaurus — Available in the Deluxe Dinosaur Pack, Science Division progression * Dracorex — Completion of Entertainment Division mission * Edmontosaurus — Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Huayangosaurus — Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Proceratosaurus — Available in the Carnivore Dinosaur Pack, completion of Security Division missions * Sinoceratops — Entertainment Division progression * Struthiomimus — Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions * Triceratops — Automatically unlocked, available via expeditions Challenge Mode Trivia *Isla Matanceros is the first island available to players. Gallery Jurassic World Evolution The First 20 Minutes - IGN First 312a87f7a1d672c644aad6825b5df02274d200ec.jpg References Further Reading Category:Locations Category:Las Cinco Muertes Category:Islands Category:InGen Database